yuyuhakushofandomcom-20200223-history
Demon Species
The original version of Yu Yu Hakusho was more nuanced than what can be expressed with just the English words for demon and spirit. While in the English, these creatures primarily refered to as "demons", in the Japanese they are called yokai (or spirit in English). While western demons are generally thought of as being malcious by nature, yokai aren't neceassarily (though Yusuke usually deals with troublesome ones). They are more similar to the Greek daemons. Many of the show's yokai are inspired by real-life legends, like the Oni that work in the spirit-world, or the Ice-Maidens for examples. Some yokai, are explicitly refered to Akuma and Mazoku, which are an explicitly impish or devilish type of yokai. Most yokai in Yu Yu Hakusho are just bakemono, a monster-type yokai. While the yokai of Yu Yu Hakusho are not necessaitly "demonic" one way or another, they amusingly all hail from Makai (Demon World) and eventually are ruled by a Mao (Demon King). There are several species of spirits/demons that inhabit the planes or worlds of Yu Yu Hakusho. Many of them appear very similar to humans and most have a humanoid features. The following demons have their specific race explicitly stated in the anime or manga: * Fox Demon:Kurama * Fire Demon:Hiei, Zeru * Bat Demon:Baldok * Acid Demon:Midorenjya * Soul-Sucking Oni: Gouki * Illusion Demon: Ura Urashima * Shadow/Portal Demon: Itsuki * Ice Maiden: Yukina, Hina * Tribesman of Evil: Raizen, Mukuro, Yomi * Mazoku Atavism: Yusuke * Netherworld Deity: Yakumo, Raigo, Majari * Demon Triad: Miyuki, Inmaki, Gokumonki * Spirit Beast: Pu * Rokurokubi: Hokushin * Stone/Turtle Demon: Genbu * Dragon/Ice Demon: Seiryu * Tiger Demon: Byakko * Lightning/Phoenix Demon: Suzaku * Kamaitachi/Weasel Demon: Roto * Wind Demon/Oni: Jin * Ice Demon: Toya * Mist Demon: Bakken * Binding-Curse/Blood Demon: Gama * Earth Demon: Risho * Fox/Cat Demon: Koto * Leviathan Demon: Juri * Monkey Demon: Kotei * Mimic/Spider Demon: Rando * Anteater Demon: Hirue * Bat/Raven (Chimera) Demon: Kuronue * Oni: Jorge Saotome, Enki * Cyclops: Kirenjya * Spider Demon: Jorogumo * Living Dimension Demon: Uraotoko * Moth Demon: Yomi's Assassin * Ghost (Yurei): Kana, Yusuke Debatable 1. Hiei: Fire Demon (Hi Yokai) or Half-Fire Demon/Half-Ice Maiden :: Some sources claim he is a fire demon born from a clan of ice demons or koorime, while others claim he is half-fire demon/half-ice demon. It is assumed that Hiei's father was a fire demon because of Hiei's fire abilities, but no official material ever stated his father was a fire demon and the genetics of demons may work differently than humans. The Funimation dub considers him the former. The official site calls him a "Fire Apparition". In the anime, Mukuro states that she "finds it strangely ironic that (he was) born a fire demon. Even though his mother's people are all ice apparitions", and he claims "my curse...to be born with a nature in direct opposition to my breed." (In the original Japanese, she states that it is strange that his demon energy is of a flame-based nature, rather than discussing his species). Other sources and common speculation portray him as both a fire and ice demon, 50% each, with fire reigning dominant as Hiei's element of control and the ice aspect only serving him as a resistance to cold.AbsoluteAnime.com 2. Karasu: Quest Class? :: Though he is classified as a Quest Class demon which has materialization abilities, it is unknown if this is the name of a species or is just a description of his abilities. References l Category:Terms Category:Demons